Bajo la sombra de la noche
by Rooss
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke nacieron para amarse, pero 'quizá' no para estar juntos pero bien dicen que lo prohibido es tentador. Para los amantes no hay una historia oficial. Si algo es prohibido es cien veces más interesante. - ¿Q-Qué haces?- / - Yo mando ahora, joven Uchiha. (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Bajo la sombra de la noche

**Autora:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Lime. Lemon. Ligero Ooc.

**Extensión:** Two-shot

**Pareja:** Sasusaku

**Dedicatoria**: Este Two-shot va dedicado a todas las chicas del grupo **Naruto (Parejas Cannon)** Las amo chicas, son geniales! Uju!

**Inspiración:** Bueno, esto surgió tras subir una imagen a dicho grupo, que elevó hormonas ha ha. Ya la podrán apreciar en la portada.

**Otras publicaciones:** Fanfic ES

**Notas:** Esto también es un aporte para el Sasusaku Month ^^ En fin...¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_Primero_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Sólo estábamos seguros de haber hecho la elección correcta cuando nos decidimos por alguien que nos hace sentir que sí vale la pena respirar, jugar, correr, en fin, vivir"_**

_Roberto Shinyashiki_

_._

_._

**_(SASUKE POV'S)_**

.

Yo era un niño. Más bien un alma que había sido echada al río a corriente veloz.

.

Sin un pasado que quisiera recordar, era como si mi mente por si misma hubiese denegado cualquier recuerdo doloroso.

.

Hasta que fui acogido por un tribu de nómadas. Fui llevado y criado por ellos y, sin que yo me diese cuenta, comencé a tener un presente.

.

Arraigado a tomar en cuenta todas sus tradiciones y creencias, comenzando a aprender sobre lo que eran ellos fue que conocí una extraña sensación.

.

_Yo no quería nada de la vida, hasta ese día._

_. _

Era costumbre que ha cierta edad, las mujeres de nuestra tribu fueran unidas en matrimonio con alguien del mismo status familiar que la suyas. Eran reglas y nadie podía romperlas, incluso ellas no podían oponerse. Porque no valían los sentimientos, únicamente el deseo de seguir una larga, pero larga tradición que alguien, en su loco juicio quizá, había podido imponer.

.

Para todos era normal, pero hasta cierto punto me parecía egoísta y cruel. Nunca me habia fijado en cosas como esas, yo únicamente disfrutaba de la compañía de esa niña de cabello rosa que siempre jugaba conmigo horas antes de que se ocultara el sol.

.

Sakura era una niña muy bella, la más bella que mis ojos pudiesen adorar.

** .**

- **Mira, Sasuke-kun** - cuando decía mi nombre era como una especie de peligro, pero era feliz, porque ante mis ojos ella y yo solo eramos dos niños que se querían.

** .**

- **Sakura, vuelve, ya va a anochecer** - Sakura era la hija del macho alfa de la tribu y como tal, su papel era mucho más importante de lo que me imaginaba. Pero eramos niños y lo único que me importaba cada vez que la veía, era que sonriera en secreto para mí.

.

- **Espera ahí, te daré una sorpresa** - nuestros 'padres' eran grandes amigos asi que esa era una excusa más que suficiente para que yo pudiera permanecer cerca de ella todo el tiempo que me fuera posible. Fue así que me convertí en una especie de guardián para ella.

.

Pero, que fueran amigos no significaba que fueran iguales.

.

- **Pero Sakura…** - yo la amaba, tanto, que me resultaba doloroso la idea de que con cada día que pasábamos, crecíamos y por lo tanto ella se alejaba cada vez más de mí.

.

- **Listo ¡Mira Sasuke-kun, soy una novia!** - Sakura era una maestra en el arte de crear cosas, a los 8 años habia creado su primer arco. Pero eso irrelevante ahora. Habia deshilado los tallos de varias ramas obteniendo solo tiras verdes y las habia amarrado de tal manera que habia creado un tejido en forma de rombos y se lo habia puesto en la cabeza, dando alusión a un velo de novia.

.

Me estremecí, tanto que no recordé que habia dejado de respirar.

.

- **¿Me veo linda, Sasuke-kun?**

** .**

- **T-te ves…preciosa…** - una novia de 10 años. Con los nuevos cabellos que le brotaban de la frente, con brillantes ojos verdes, con un sonrojo inocente que no pude explicar.

.

- **Sasuke-kun… ¿me prometerías algo? -** tomó mi mano y me hizo pararme en frente de ella. Estábamos a la altura de un pequeño risco y el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

** .**

- **Cla-claro…** - balbuceé incapaz de ver a algo más que no fuera ella.

.

_"Eramos niños…y yo ya la amaba"_

_ ._

- **¿Seré tu novia cuando seamos grandes?** - me atraganté, tanto que recordarlo me causa gracia. También me sonrojé, me obligué a bajar el rostro y entretenerme viendo la unión de nuestras manos, entonces lo entendí.

.

El velo, el atardecer, su proposición. Alcé el rostro con un semblante estúpido pero inmensamente feliz. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, quizá pensando que habia hecho las cosas mal.

.

- _"Pero yo…no puedo prometerle algo asi"_ - vuelvo a mirar cabizbajo, aun sin soltar su mano. Lo he oído de mi madre, de la mujer que me ha criado desde que me encontró, que en cuanto Sakura tenga la edad suficiente se entregará a otro por tradiciones de la tribu y por ser la siguiente en el clan en heredar el apellido.

.

_"Pero yo la amaba…la amaba mucho"_

.

- **¿N-no…no quieres que estemos juntos para siempre? **- La vi llorar, yo no soy alguien que merezca sus lágrimas. Su pregunta fue demasiado inocente, ¿Qué debía responder? Soñaba cada noche, de manera infantil, vernos felices en un futuro, porque yo deseaba más que nada que ella me eligiera.

.

- **S-si…si quiero Sakura, es que yo…**

** .**

- **¿Sabes? mamá me dijo que cuando dos personas se quieren y se hacen la promesa de estar juntos, se besan** - tragué grueso y sentí su mano apretar la mía. Estaba temblando.

.

- _"Voy a mentir…por esta única vez, para sanar su corazón y el mío también" - _eso fue lo que pensé. Tomé el control de su mano y la jalé a mí. Me dio un poco de vergüenza, mi corazón parecía un caballo desbocado y en cualquier momento podría darse cuenta, pero no me importó.

.

- **¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?**

.

Acaricié su cabello por encima del velo de ramitas. Quería que Sakura fuera para mí, lo deseaba tanto. Era el mundo contra dos pequeños niños que querían estar juntos, ella de 10 y yo de 12.

** .**

- **Si Sakura…** - tome valor mientras la seguía abrazando **- si serás mi novia y estaré contigo siempre** - no quise que llorara, no era mi intención sin embargo ella me mostró mas lágrimas, pero eran de felicidad y me devolvió el gesto, abrazándome con más fuerza.

.

- **¿E-Enserio Sasuke-kun?**

** .**

- **Si -** reí porque por primera vez me sentí plenamente feliz. Porque yo era alguien para ella, a pesar de haber llegado a la tribu sin ser nadie. Ella me quería **- ya no llores, quiero que seas una novia linda -** le dije y eso pareció gustarle bastante pues me abrazó con más frenesí que antes - **Sakura…te quiero…** - solté y a pesar de sentirme feliz, lo solté como si yo estuviese sufriendo **- te quiero**… - repetí **- te quiero**… - y repetí hasta que mi voz se volvió un hilillo.

.

- **¿Sasuke-kun? **- no apartes tu mano, recuerdo que eso fue lo que supliqué mentalmente cuando colocó su mano en mi mejilla - **yo también te quiero**… - se lanzó a abrazarme una vez más **- ¡te quiero mucho! ¡Prometo ser la mejor novia!** - reí en medio de mi cumulo de tristeza.

.

- _"Quiero besarla…"_ - casi rogué, porque quizá no se me volvería a presentar una oportunidad igual. Me sentí pésimo, porque le estaba prometiendo algo que realmente parecía imposible pero a la vez yo deseaba que se pudiese cumplir **- esto…Sakura…** - la miré con vergüenza.

.

- **Dime**

** .**

- **Yo… ¿puedo besarte? -** cerré los ojos esperando un rechazo el cual no sucedió.

.

- **Si, Sasuke-kun**… - y antes de que me diera cuenta ella me acercó a sus labios y se apoderó de los míos en un diminuto roce. A medida que intentaba cerrar los ojos para disfrutar la sensación tampoco quería hacerlo, porque verla, sonrojada y feliz me hizo sentir vivo.

.

Al final cerré los ojos y me dediqué a sentir y soñar.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Con el paso de los años aquella promesa quedó como un crudo recuerdo.

.

En cuanto Sakura tuvo la edad suficiente, las tradiciones de la tribu la envolvieron y se dio cuenta que le habia mentido. Dejo de hablarme por ello y aunque sentí su rechazo como mil agujas perforándome, al final supe que era lo mejor.

.

Yo no representó nada a comparación de Naruto, el niño que creció con nosotros, mi único amigo, quien no me veía con mirada hostil al no pertenecer desde mi nacimiento a la tribu, y la persona cuya importancia era del mismo nivel que la de ella, de élite por asi decirse y, al ser el hijo de alguien tan importante como el padre de Sakura, su compromiso fue sellado la misma tarde en la que yo le mentí y le prometí que sería mi novia.

.

_De eso, ya han pasado 8 años._

** .**

- **¡Bloquea!** - un paso atrás, un brazo al frente - **¡bloquea de nuevo! -** su cabello va y viene, se mueve con frenesí y sus ataques son certeros - **¡a la izquierda, a la derecha!** - uno, dos, tres remates más, Sakura ha ganado la partida y Naruto habia terminado empapado.

.

- _"Hn, predecible" -_ dije en mi mente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa autosuficiente. Si bien Naruto era hijo de una persona fuerte, él era un caso un tanto cómico. Sakura, al ser la hija del líder de la tribu, estaba sometida a ser 'la mujer perfecta'; hacía de todo, cocinaba exquisitamente, era hábil creando armas improvisadas, sabía a la perfección casi todas las plantas conocidas y por haber, era bastante buena con el arco, bailaba de tal manera que me excitaba con solo verla y… - _"¿Por dios Sasuke, otra vez?" _- me reprendí sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza y es que habian sido muchas las veces, desde que comencé a darme cuenta que mi cuerpo reaccionaba con solo verla, que no dejaba de fantasear con ella cuando tuve edad suficiente para darme cuenta a lo que se refería la palabra 'excitarse'.

.

Era imposible no desearla, ahora con 18 años era toda una mujer, la más bella de la tribu. Se habia convertido en una guerrera salvaje y, eso, ante los ojos de los hombres era lo mejor que hay en una.

.

Su cabello habia crecido también. Su piel seguía siendo exquisita, sus manos eran tan suaves que me hacían erizar con solo pensar que me recorrían todo el pecho.

.

Podía imaginarme como bajarían desde mi clavícula hasta mi pecho mientras continuaban descendiendo, era tan erótico y tan inesperado los sueños que tenía con ella que más de una vez me habia tenido que auto complacer solo pensándola.

.

- _"Maldición… ¿otra vez?"_ - me estremecí dándome cuenta que lo habia vuelto a hacer, fantasear con ella y cuando me di cuenta mi pene estaba comenzando a desafiar la gravedad -_"¡¿Cómo es posible…?!"_ - me mordí el labio reprimiendo un gemido. Solo la habia visto entrenar como de costumbre con el idiota de Naruto, admito que me habia excitado la forma en que se movía pero…

.

- ¡**Hey Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? ¡estas rojo!**

.

- _"¡Cállate idiota!"_ - quise coserle la boca a Naruto. Sakura me miraba, tan serena como siempre y es que desde que se habia dado cuenta que le habia mentido, comenzó a tratarme con indiferencia. No la culpaba, aunque debo de admitir que me dolía su desinterés hacia mí, pero eso no quitaba que se habia vuelto una mujer bastante deseable, lo cual provocaba incidentes como el de ahora, que últimamente ya no podía controlar cada que la veía **- e-estoy bien**

.

Los vi salir del agua; esa mañana habian decidido practicar dentro del río solo para aumentar un poco la dificultad al moverse.

.

Venían hacia a mí y yo y mi 'pequeño problema' no estábamos listos para enfrentarlos.

.

- **¡Incluso estas sudando! -** se burló Naruto. Sakura llegó detrás de él. Con ese pecaminoso atuendo que ya parecía ser su favorito.

.

Una falda bastante corta de polaina que se ajustaba peligrosamente a sus caderas pronunciadas. Su abdomen, el cual ahora era recorrido por delgadas líneas de agua, apenas y era cubierto por las tiras de piel rojizo que contrastaban con su piel nívea; estas recorrían de manera diagonal y enrollaban su cintura de forma casi sensual.

.

Los flecos de su corpiño ceñido se alcanzaban a adherir a la tela humedecida de estos, haciendo resaltar sus pezones erectos, debido quizá a la frialdad de salir del agua y, en su cabeza remataba una vincha con una pluma amarilla y otra roja que, a insistencia de ella misma decidió portar esta última como símbolo de que era tan buena guerrera como el resto de los hombres y, es que, usualmente las mujeres eran las que portaban la pluma amarilla, símbolo de fertilidad, de luz y sol, iba más con ellas, sin embargo, Sakura nunca fue muy apegada a estar siempre bajo las obligaciones de las mujeres de la tribu, ella era más liberal y salvaje, razón por la cual portaba igual la pluma roja, símbolo de nuestra tierra, de guerra, grito de batalla.

.

Pero detenerme a recordar el significado de nuestros objetos nativos no redujo ni una mísera parte de mi excitación, al contrario, creo que habia sido peor.

.

- **¡Sasuke!** - Naruto estaba frente a mí, carcajeándose sin razón aparente mientras yo intentaba ocultar mi erección debajo de mis manos, por suerte, la bolsa de piel de jabalí en donde guardaba mis herramientas estaba sirviendo igual de tapadera ante mi vergüenza - **¡Hombre, si estas todo rojo!**

** .**

- **E-es porque hace demasiado calor, imbécil -** espeté mirando a otro lugar. Un error mortal porque las perfectas y largas piernas de Sakura se interpusieron en mi vista.

.

- **De pie, Uchiha** - tragué grueso y no por el tono tan seco con el que me habia hablado, sinceramente ya lo habia superado o eso creía, sino que me sentía un poco incomodo ante mi problema anatómico - **nos harás llegar tarde a la ofrenda**

** .**

- **A-adelántense ustedes** - no le di la cara y suponiendo que eso solo sumaría más puntos negativos a mi favor, esperé a que refunfuñara para que saliera disparada hacia la aldea mientras blasfemaba mil cosas sobre mí, como casi la mayoría de las veces. Suspiré.

.

- **¿Estás seguro, teme?** - lo laceré con la mirada - **ya ya, es por ese mal humor que Sakura-chan siempre pelea contigo -** rodé los ojos. Si supieras, pensé entre mí mientras lo veía alejarse.

.

Suspiros que solo evocaban en mi los momentos que logré pasara con ella. Son preciados y aunque hay ocasiones en las que quisiera restregarle a Naruto que ella me prefería a mi por encima de él, vuelvo a caer en la realidad de nuestros actuales 18 y 20 años, cuando ya a estas alturas ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que si Sakura alberga algo más que rencor hacia mí.

.

Yo por mi parte sigo viviendo con ese dulce recuerdo.

- _"Yo te sigo amando… con la misma intensidad del primer día en que te vi" -_ eché una mirada al cielo, cerré los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos sentí mi pene disminuir. Reí con amargura, siempre que me recalcaba mi maldita mala suerte, toda excitación depuraba de mi cuerpo, volviendo a mi estado normal _- "patético"_

.

.

**_~….~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

La noche de ofrendas, era algo así como el tiempo de despedir la última temporada de cosecha y darle la bienvenida a la nueva.

.

El color blanco era primordial en casi todo, simbolizaba paz y felicidad.

.

En los hombres no habia mucho que sustituir, salvo la pluma blanca que descansaba en nuestras vinchas, yo por mi parte pasaba de ella, únicamente estaba acostumbrado a usar trozo de tela roja envuelto alrededor de mi cabeza, en este caso era blanco.

** .**

- **Toma, Sasuke-kun** - los pechos de Ino estaban a la altura de mi ojos. Tragué grueso, aceptando rápidamente la fruta roja que me ofrecía para mirar a otro lado.

.

De algún modo parecía que ella se habia ilusionado conmigo desde muy temprana edad y no es que menospreciara lo bella que se habia puesto, únicamente quería evitar todo rastro de lujuria en mi, ya suficiente habia tenido con mi escena humillante de la mañana.

.

- **¡Ah Sasuke, aquí estabas!** - en cuanto el insensato de Naruto se sentó a mi lado, la música alegre cesó iniciando con la melodía de la ofrenda. Algunas hogueras fueron apagadas, dejando como única a la más grande, la que se encontraba en el centro **- ah, ah, mira, mi bella Sakura-chan**

.

No supe en que momento me desconecté de todo. Quizá fue cuando la vi salir de la choza principal.

.

Más de infarto que de costumbre. Su atuendo habia cambiado, su falda de polaina café ahora era de color blanco, igual de ajustada que la que siempre usaba.

.

La diferencia estaba en sus pechos. Estaban expuestos, solo cubiertos por lo largo de su cabello. Un collar de perlas blancas jugaron a mancharse con la pintura blanca de las figuras de su cuerpo ardiente.

.

Yo estaba fundido en el deseo tan solo con recorrerla con la mirada, sin perderme detalle alguno de los movimientos sensuales suyos al bailar. Se revolcó en la tierra, tal cual leona salvaje.

.

Cada que tomaba entre sus manos las cuencas de perlas y se apretaba a si misma, me imaginaba sus caderas siendo sujetadas por mis manos desde atrás, guiándola a dar varias vueltas hasta volver a mí. Sin darme cuenta, Sakura y yo bailábamos en un mundo absuelto al presente.

.

En donde la mantenía abrazada a mí, sintiendo sus pechos desnudos apretándose en mi pecho. Dentro de mi fantasía pude notar una intuición maliciosa por parte de ella hasta que la sentí refregarse de derecha a izquierda sobre mí mientras meneaba sus caderas al mismo compás.

.

Temblé, sintiendo su parte baja sacudir mi pene despierto.

.

Continuamos bailando sin separarnos, sin dejar el mínimo espacio que evitara que nos tocáramos. El ambiente se volvió pesado y caliente, y nuestras respiraciones se comenzaron a agitar.

.

La tremenda calentura que recorrió mi cuerpo me hizo tomarla por su trasero, obligándola a aferrarse a mí junto a un jadeo de excitación.

.

Pude haber permanecido disfrutando más de aquella erótica fantasía hasta que pronuncié su nombre. Un error fatal.

.

- **Ah, Sakura…** - solté víctima del placer de mis pensamientos.

** .**

- **¿Qué?** - hasta que recordé el lugar donde estaba, el momento en el que me encontraba y con quien me encontraba **- ¿Sasuke, tú…?**

.

Vi a Naruto casi con pánico, incluso sentí los latidos de mi acalorado corazón en mi garganta, sentía que se me iba a salir por los oídos. Toque mi frente, completamente húmeda. Mi rostro estaba acalorado por no decir quizá que hasta rojo como la misma grana. Mis manos temblaban, el sudor era frío y se terminaba de escurrir por mi mentón, fue entonces cuando el peor de los castigos apareció entre mis piernas.

** .**

- **Ma-maldita sea** - como pude y con todo el dolor al sentir que mi miembro quería explotar, me puse de pie. Para mi suerte, el baile de Sakura habia finalizado y todos estaban más concentrados en las ofrendas, a excepción de Naruto, quien habia notado toda mi fantasía de principio a fin.

.

- **¡Sasuke, espera!** - hice oídos sordos, atravesando a varia gente, tumbando varias antorchas de manera torpe sin apartar mis manos de mi anatomía despierta.

.

A penas alcancé a ver el río me despojé de todo y corrí a meterme al agua fría. Solté un gruñido puesto que a esas horas, solo a un loco (o excitado) como yo, se le ocurriría meterse al agua helada, pero hasta cierto punto me resultaba de algún modo justo, luego de haber fantaseado públicamente con Sakura llegando al punto de casi venirme.

.

Haberla deseado, sabiendo que estaba prohibida para mí, me hizo sentir justo aquel castigo sintiendo el agua fría como mil agujas perforarme de la cintura para abajo.

.

Sacudí la cabeza. Era algo que no podía evitar porque solo lograba hacer el ridículo siempre que la veía.

.

¿Era tan difícil imaginar lo desesperante que era para mí mantener el control de mi anatomía?

.

Ella no lo sabía, quizá se conocía a si misma, pero desconocía completamente lo que mi cuerpo sentía.

.

Sin desearlo, recordé nuevamente aquel baile fogoso, lleno de deseo y pasión. Meneé la cabeza nuevamente, liberando mi miembro de una mano solo para darme un golpe en la sien y volver a dibujar una expresión de sufrimiento y vergüenza.

.

Aguanté la respiración por 5 veces seguidas y solo cuando por fin creí haber obtenido la tranquilidad requerida para salirme del agua y olvidarse de aquel humillante rato, miré hacia abajo.

** .**

- **¡Ah, no puede ser!** - pegué el grito al cielo viendo su miembro tan despierto, o incluso peor. Con el glande rojo e hinchado y pequeñas venas incipientes marcadas a lo largo de este -**mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! **- solté con frustración, metiéndome más al agua, hundiéndome casi completamente, dejando únicamente de mi nariz hacia arriba fuera del agua - **todo es tu culpa Sakura **- farfullé debajo del agua, creando pequeñas burbujitas.

.

Permanecí por varios minutos en la misma posición y en ningún momento sentí que mi pene quisiera volver a su tamaño normal. Soltando un último grito a la noche, me aseguré mirando a todos lados no esperando ver a alguien. Todos estarían más que entusiasmados y alegres en la fiesta de ofrenda, asi que, tragándome parte de mi orgullo y llenándome de la vergüenza, sujeté mi miembro con ambas manos y comencé a frotarlo de arriba abajo, repitiendo una secuencia tortuosamente lenta por varios minutos.

** .**

- **A-ah…** - jadeé soltando toda parte de su excitación al tocarlo.

.

Lo volví a hacer. Volví a pensar en ella, en Sakura. Había sido un impulso, era imposible de controlar, sobre todo ahora que estaba realmente necesitado, imaginando ya no mis manos sobre mi miembro, sino las de ella.

.

Apretujándolo, sintiendo la suavidad de sus dedos subir y bajar.

.

Su boca suculenta, deseosa de besarlo. Suspiré, echando la cabeza para atrás.

** .**

- **A-ah…mhhn…ahh…** - en donde a cerco mi boca a la de ella. Donde puedo sentir la seguridad de que ella es mía. En donde no me restrinjo al querer acariciar, tenerla desnuda, debajo del agua, saboreando mi anatomía - **m-más…** - en donde me la imagino delante de mí. Inconscientemente empiezo a mover mis caderas de atrás para adelante, simulando pequeñas embestidas.

.

La imagen de Sakura no desaparecía de mi mente y sinceramente no quise hacerla desaparecer, de hacerlo sufriría con el terrible dolor de mi miembro y sería una historia de nunca acabar. Necesitaba descargarme ya, antes de que alguien me encontrara en estas condiciones.

.

Me meneé cada vez más rápido imaginándola en mis brazos, jadeando desesperadamente hasta que sentí como me venía por completo.

** .**

- **¡Sa-Sakura…ah! -** y aunque no necesitaba decir su nombre, haberlo gritado habia provocado el suficiente placer para que toda mi descarga saliera disparada con suficientemente fuerza que salpicó varios centímetros lejos de mi.

.

Estaba hecho. Terminé por secarme la frente para luego sumergir mis manos al agua y enjuagarlas, cuando escuché algo caer sobre la hierba. Me viré muy rápidamente, casi haciendo mi cuello doler, y entonces palidecí.

.

Sakura estaba ahí, con las manos quietas y lo que parecía que traía sujetado estaba ahora en la hierba, un tazón de fruta. Con los labios entreabiertos, quizá del asombro y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo debido a la pena.

.

No sabía que hacer, tanto ella como yo estábamos mudos. Yo, de la vergüenza sentí todo mi rostro arder. ¿Qué razón darle? ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba ahí? ¿Escuchó su nombre salir de mis pecaminosos labios? Eran tantas cosas que sentí que me iba a asfixiar si no decía algo.

.

- **A-ah…yo…pu-puedo explicarlo **- y mientras batallaba con las palabras en mi boca, comencé a salir del agua olvidándome del hecho de que estaba desnudo.

** .**

- **¡A-Aah! ¡N-No…! e-espera…mejor… ¡No salgas!…** - volví mi vista y descubrí mis huevos al aire y al causante de todo esto moverse saltarinamente. Me cubrí con mis manos, regresando al agua.

.

- **¡L-lo siento…no quise…!**

** .**

- **¡So-Solo…!** - la vi morderse el labio mientras sacudía la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y se dignaba a darse la vuelta - **¡Sal ya!** - obedecí, como quien acaba de hacer una travesura muy mala. Bueno, mi travesura habia trascendido de muchas formas.

.

En menos de un minuto, ya estaba con mi ropa puesta, sin embargo, la vergüenza estaba peor.

.

- **S-Sakura…yo…lo que pasa**… - me miró de reojo mientras firmemente se encontraba de pie aun siendo incapaz de poder verme directamente a los ojos.

** .**

- **E-eso**… - la oí carraspear **- l-las ancianas ya me hablaron sobre eso**

** .**

- **¿E-eh?** - me sentí desubicado.

.

- **S-se llama excitación ¿no? -** me atraganté **- ¿t-te sucede muy a menudo?** - quise gritar. ¿En verdad estábamos teniendo una conversación de ese tipo?

.

- **E-espera… ¿qué?** - volvió a erguirse, volviendo la vista al frente.

.

- **Es instinto puramente hormonal…a-algo muy común a esta edad**

** .**

- **Pero…** - quise abogar por mí aunque en realidad era ella quien parecía querer estaba haciéndose cargo de todo - **yo… -** entonces la miré mejor. Sus manos estaban inquietas y su cuerpo parecía estar perlado de sudor. La forma en que se relamía los labios y en la que evitaba verme solo indicaba una cosa **- t-tú… ¿tú también…?**

.

- ¡**N-No te confundas!** - y pareció que habia recobrado el valor al señalarme con el dedo de manera feroz, pero su cuerpo daba a entender otra cosa. Excitación.

.

- _"¿Pero yo…? ¿Se habrá excitado con solo verme?" _- ante la idea, trague grueso, sintiendo la garganta seca y nuevamente el cosquilleo por mi entrepierna comenzó a fastidiar - _"¡No otra vez!"_

.

- **¿Qué…? ¿Qué tienes?**

** .**

- **E-eh, nada…** - me mordí el labio mirando hacia otro lado **- l-lo siento**… - me tragué todo, el orgullo, la humillación. Estaba preparado para su rechazo, para sus gritos, para sus golpes, era lo menos que merecía tras haber hecho lo que hice **- n-no pensé, solo…mi cuerpo solamente…**

** .**

- **N-no te disculpes…** - me sorprendí **- no me molesta**

** .**

- **¿Eh?**

** .**

- **De hecho… **- me quise pellizcar, creyendo que lo que estaba sucediendo tal vez se debía a una de mis fantasías mientras estaba despierto. Sakura se acercó a mí, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero sin rastro de perversión. A mis ojos parecía tan pura e inocente, que quedé cegado en el momento en el que sentí sus labios rozar la comisura de los míos. Los apretó, casi succionando un poco para luego alejarse una distancia prudente de mi - **prefiero que lo hayas hecho pensando en mi que en cualquier otra chica de la tribu** - su confesión me dejó estúpido, más de lo usual. Estaba sonrojada, frunciendo los labios de tal manera que en ese momento quise mandar todo a la mierda y besarla como dios manda, sin embargo me contuve.

.

- **¿E-estoy soñando?** - su risa fue tan angelical, sin malicia, tal y como deseaba oírla.

.

- **Tú júzgalo** - y nuevamente sucedió. Realmente.

.

Besó mis labios y tras varios segundos más en los que ella no se alejó, comprobé que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

.

Y así, tras mi penoso accidente y su inesperada confesión, nos besamos, bajo esa luna creciente.

.

.

* * *

_Vengaaa! El próximo está mas intenso xD_

_¿Reviews?_

_JA NE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo_

* * *

_._

_._

_(Sasuke pov's)_

.

El águila representa protección asi que quizá a eso se deba su significado en forma de tatuaje en mi brazo.

.

Una de las tantas ventajas de él es que puedo permanecer cerca de Sakura con el fin de protegerla, aunque es tan terca que la mayoría de las veces se niega a que la siga a todos lados. Últimamente parece ponerse nerviosa.

.

Otra de las tantas ventajas es que puedo tocarla. Al ser la próxima sacerdotisa, no debe ser tocada por otro hombre que no sea su futuro marido, sin embargo al ser yo su guardián tengo el derecho pero con límites.

.

No puedo besarla como él lo hace, no puedo acariciarla como él lo hace, no puedo inclusive abrazarla y eso me enfurece, tanto que por momentos quiero olvidar el hecho de que solo estoy para protegerla, correr hasta ella y reclamarla como mía. Pero no puedo.

.

Aunque sé que no debería conformarme con sus besos, tras aquella noche en el río que empezó de manera humillante, terminó siendo la mejor de mi vida. Sakura y yo rodamos por la hierba mientras nos besábamos.

.

Ella diciéndome lo difícil que era tener que aceptar la idea de unirse a otro cuando su corazón ya era de alguien más. Yo me erguí, sin siquiera saber lo que vendría. Me decepcioné un poco, pensando que quizá solo estaba jugando conmigo.

.

_"Hablo de ti…Sasuke-kun…"_

.

Luego de eso solo recuerdo que terminamos empapados en el río. Ella riendo y yo…bueno, terminé por confesármele.

.

De eso ya han pasado varias noches, en los que no hemos estado tan cerca como deberíamos.

.

- **Muchacho, estás muy distraído** - sonreí vagamente a la anciana con aquel enorme penacho que la distingue de los demás. La abuela de Sakura.

** .**

- **¿Enserio? -** reí un poco evitando un poco el tema -** yo me siento como todos los días**

** .**

- **Enamorado -** detuve mis manos haciendo el nudo de los canastos para la pesca de mañana. Una palabra, tan peligrosa que ni siquiera me habia detenido a pensar.

** .**

- **¿Yo? -** _"Finge demencia"_ - me dije a mis mismo reanudando mi labor -** no creo tener tiempo para eso, tengo misiones que hacer, lugares a donde ir, cuidar de su nieta y…**

.

- **Ajá, es eso ¿vas a mentirle a una anciana como yo?** - me detuve nuevamente. Tomando aire, llenando mis pulmones para luego dejarlo salir en un largo suspiro - **veo la verdad en tus ojos, muchacho -** hice una mueca como de no convencerme hasta que sentí su mano en mi mentón. Tenía los ojos verdes, tan claros como los de Sakura. Bajé la cabeza, sorprendiéndome en volver a pensar en ella - **tú y mi nieta eran muy buenos amigos cuando pequeños**

** .**

- **Yo solo…solo cumplía con mi deber de cuidarla**

** .**

- **¿Sonreír también era parte de tu deber? -** me estremecí volteándola a ver **- ¿sonrojarte, suspirar como ahora…todo eso que sientes, es parte de tu deber como su guardián? **- no tuve fundamentos para mentirle a alguien de tal poder espiritual. Actualmente ella era la sacerdotisa y, en un par de días Sakura tomaría su lugar **- ¿Qué te inquieta, mi joven alma?**

** .**

- **Yo siempre…la he podido proteger de todo aunque ella en realidad no necesita ya de mí pero ahora, no puedo evitar que sienta tristeza por algo que esta forzada a hacer. Tengo la fuerza pero no el valor **- hubo silencio luego de eso.

.

- **Tus ojos me dicen que tienes un corazón muy fuerte. Sin miedo. Pero te cohíbes como un niño pensando que no eres digno para** ella - desvié la mirada. Era tal cual las palabras que deseaba decir, las que describían al yo de ahora **- conozco muy bien tus sentimientos hacia mi nieta - **me tensé **- lo he sabido siempre, los he visto crecer juntos**

** .**

- **Sakura no es para mí **- solté al final, viendo la unión de mis manos - **ella se merece estar con alguien de su mismo nivel y ese es Naruto -** y sin embargo, a pesar de saber que él era mi amigo, no quería comenzar a odiarlo, porque él habia sido elegido y yo no.

.

- **¿Y seguirás teniendo el mismo corazón fuerte para verla en brazos de él toda una eternidad?** - la miré. No comprendía. Estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos ¿estaba de mi lado?

** .**

- **¿Cómo?**

** .**

- **Bueno, si asi lo crees entonces, bruto muchacho, tú te encargaras de cuidarlos en la noche de su unión** - abrí los ojos como platos.

** .**

- **E-Espere… ¿qué?**

.

- **Como lo oyes, cuando la luna llena este en posición e ilumine la carpa de votos, mi nieta y Naruto serán uno. Tú te encargaras de que nadie los interrumpa hasta acabar su unión, ¿has entendido?** - sentí un flechazo en el pecho. No podía pedirme eso. Era…, simplemente yo no podría soportarlo.

.

- **Ve-vera, yo no…**

** .**

- **He dicho, bruto muchacho** - y tras su orden se alejó de mí a pasos lentos, dejándome completamente idiota.

.

Miré mi mano y por acto reflejo la llevé a mi corazón.

.

- _"Solo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de la hija del jefe de la tribu"_

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Todos me decían que era un acto puramente sexual lo cual me hizo sentir pésimo. Los ancianos me mostraron mi posición como un 'honor' al poder cuidar a los dos futuros líderes de la tribu. Yo solo deseaba que terminase de una vez, sin tener que presenciar u oír algo.

.

- **Estás tan bella, Sakura -** alcancé a mirarla de reojo. Su madre terminó de arreglarle el cabello.

.

A través del escote de sus pechos caí grácilmente el collar que pertenecía a la tribu como símbolo de la transición de niña a mujer. De un lado, en su costilla derecha se extendía la figura de una enredadera roja, símbolo de fertilidad. Pude haberla admirada por vario rato más de no haber sido porque su abuela apareció, colocándole la bata blanca de ceremonia matrimonial.

.

Crispé los ojos, sintiendo un pesado dolor en la garganta.

.

Era el día. Todo estaba montado y listo para ellos, y para mí también.

.

Se habian armado tres carpas de piel roja, cada una en ubicación diferente.

.

La primera era de ella, a la espera de armarse de valor para dirigirse a la segunda carpa, la principal, símbolo de consumación. Por último estaba la carpa de él, de Naruto. Ambos se reunirían en la segunda y ya no habría marcha atrás.

.

- **Te entrego a mi hija** - alcé el rostro y por primera vez vi con odio a Naruto. Él tomando su mano y aunque el rostro de Sakura no denotaba expresión alguna, sabía que aunque ella me hubiese condesado que me amaba, no cambiaba nada. Era imposible. Nos matarían a ambos antes de que aceptaran que alguien como yo estuviese a su lado.

.

- **Hónranos, Sakura** - murmuró su madre. Sakura estaba triste. Lo vi en sus ojos opacos, carentes del brillo que solía adorar al verla.

.

Naruto pasó a mi lado, firme, sin mirarme y es que, desde aquella vez, la noche del baile de ofrendas, la misma noche en que Sakura y yo dormimos abrazados hasta el amanecer, él dejó de hablarme y no lo culpé.

.

Solo eramos nosotros tres. Ellos iban tomados de la mano y yo atrás, como un cero a la izquierda. Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, y la mayoría de ellas consistía en tomar a Sakura y huir pero sabía que alejarla de su familia sería lo más doloroso para ella.

.

No estaba preparado, no para entregarse a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto.

.

Tras varios minutos, dejamos a Sakura en su respectiva choza. Naruto no la miró, quizá porque igual estaba enfadado con ella. Él se dirigió a la suya y cuando me habia animado a seguirlo, la mano de Sakura me detuvo.

.

La miré eternamente. No dijo nada, solo me miró con tristeza.

.

- **Quiero pedirte algo** - su voz sonaba tan rasposa y hasta ese momento me pude dar cuenta de lo rojo de sus ojos. Había estado llorando.

** .**

- **No puedo** - me limité a decirle, sacudiéndome su agarre. Mientras más frío e indiferente actuara con ella, mejor sería para los dos.

.

- **Si puedes -** volvió a tomarme, esta vez de la mano **- solo tú… por favor… **- me sentí atraído, pero sin connotación sexual, sino por ella, porque me veía de tal manera que parecía decirme con la mirada que me necesitaba con fuerza y finalmente cedí.

** .**

- **¿Qué es?**

** .**

- **Bésame…** - apenas y pudo pronunciar. Me quedé atónito -** por favor… bésame aunque sea la última vez, yo…** - sus lagrimas humedecieron sus propios pies **- por favor…solo**… - me deshice de mis temores y cedí a mis impulsos. Solté su mano pero únicamente para sujetar su rostro y estampar nuestros labios en un encuentro desesperado.

.

La oí jadear en mi boca y aunque resultó satisfactorio poder saborearla, por dentro me caía a pedazos y supuse que ella no estaba mejor que yo.

.

La quería para mí. Mía y de nadie más.

.

Nuestros cuerpos se sacudieron mientras me aventuré a acariciar todos los rincones existentes de sus caderas. Sintiendo su piel pegada a la mía. Mi excitación me decía que la tomara ahí mismo y que huyera con ella pero la razón comenzó a carcomerme la mente, al final no pude y terminé el beso de manera brusca.

** .**

- **Pe-perdón yo…no puedo, Sakura**

** .**

- **Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos** - oírla quebrarse fue demasiado, tanto o peor que cuando terminó por apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, junto a sus manos en él **- dijiste que sería tu novia…**

.

- **Si…lo dije**… - no articulé nada más. Solo la abracé por última vez.

.

Más tarde, mientras caminaba absorto del mundo la intensa luz de la luna alumbró mis ojos, casi hiriéndolo de tan irradiante brillantes.

.

- "_Bajo la sombra de la luna… ¿no?"_

.

_"Este será nuestro último beso"_

.

Fue lo último que escuché de sus labios antes de perderse en su choza.

.

Camine más lento de lo usual, quizá porque quería prolongar el tiempo en que Sakura no fuera tocada por él. Suspiré.

.

Naruto ya esperaba sentado frente a la pequeña hoguera que habia logrado hacer. La claridad del fuego parecía no querer hacer esfuerzo en alumbrar completamente su rostro oscurecido y serio. Veía como se consumía para trozo de leña.

.

- **Ah, ya regresaste** - me dijo a manera de sarcasmo. No me quejé, me lo merecía. Él era mi amigo y sin embargo yo amaba a la que en unas horas sería su mujer.

.

- **Naruto, yo…**

** .**

- **¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿Cualquier cosa? -** esperaba odio y rencor en su mirada, pero no habia rastro de ellos. ¿Decirle a estas alturas lo que sentía serviría de algo? Tal vez no mucho, pero me quitaría las ganas de querer golpearlo por tener a la mujer que amo. Me quitaría esta rabia, este peso de encima y tal vez podría vivir con ello - **¿y bien?**

.

- **La amo** - y fui espectador de la manera en que dejó de verme serio hasta terminar sonriendo.

.

- **Siempre lo supe, no eres muy bueno fingiendo**

** .**

- **¿Qué?**

.

- **Pensé que Sakura-chan podría amarme una vez que fuéramos uno pero… -** algo estaba mal, él no podía estar diciéndome eso ahora - **ella fue muy clara conmigo anoche, ya lo veía venir de todos modos, me dijo que no me amaba y que sería infeliz a mi lado **- no supe que decir - **entonces le pregunté si se trataba de algo más y me respondió que si, que ella ya estaba enamorada de otro -** me miró otra vez, sin borrar esa sonrisa. No era falsa pero albergaba tristeza **- solo tú puedes hacerla feliz**

** .**

- **Pero yo…**

** .**

- **¡Ah, venga hombre, eres todo un caso!**

.

(_END SASUKE POV'S)_

.

Sasuke se atragantó con su propia saliva, sintiendo las tremendas palmadas del rubio en su espada. Él aun seguía como ido, incapaz de encontrar lógica o coherencia a lo que estaba pasando.

.

- **Naruto, tú estás**… - el rubio lo detuvo en seco, colocando sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro mientras el último trozo de leña terminaba de consumirse.

.

- **Venga ya, hazla feliz** - Sasuke desvió la mirada a su derecha, donde estaba la mano de Naruto, en el mismo brazo en donde estaba su marca como guardián y alguien de clase menos a comparación de él. Naruto retomó su cara con su mano, haciendo que lo mirara -** eso no significa nada Sasuke**

** .**

- **¿No lo es?**

** .**

- **La abuela de Sakura tenía razón, eres un como un niño tonto y bruto** - el rubio rió **- también me dijo esto: vale la pena luchar por lo que vale la pena tener**

.

.

**_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~….~…~…~…~…~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Del mismo modo que Sakura habia elegido ir a la choza principal, también sabía que no era la correcta. Más que cualquier cosa, ella estaba plenamente segura de que no llegaría a amar a Naruto, como amaba a Sasuke.

.

Un amor que la hizo mujer, que despertó su fuerza y belleza, que le motivó a vivir su vida a su manera.

.

Con el paso de los años, el amor que sentía por él se esmeró en crecer pero también le atribuyó el miedo a nunca poder estar con él.

.

Tantos años a su lado.

.

- _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ - se cuestionó sentada en el lecho principal, en donde descansaba una manta de piel de oso blanco. Apretó sus manos, viendo las gotas de su tristeza y coraje caer sobre sus puños mientras le daba la espalda a la entrada de la choza.

.

En un impulso se puso de pie, decidida a tomar otro camino, pensando en que Naruto entendería. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de la carpa de alguien al entrar.

.

- ** Naruto, yo… -** el miedo de estar imaginando cosas la invadió. No era Naruto.

.

Él estaba de pie, tan sorprendido como ella. Él habia ido con un propósito, el cual lo hizo tranquilizarse y caminar hasta ella.

.

Le bastó mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de la pasión que escondía su alma y que se esmeraba ocultar bajo esa fachada de tranquilidad.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke… ¿Qué estas…?** - pero no le dio la posibilidad de seguir hablando. La cayó colocando dos de sus dedos en su boca. Sakura cerró los ojos por puro instinto, sintiendo ese pequeño roce como lo más erótico, era como si Sasuke le dijera que estaba ahí, y que no se iría.

.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios recordando las caricias de aquella noche en el río, cuando se besaron por primera vez.

.

- ** Esta noche es nuestra, de nadie más**

.

Las caricias comenzaron. Tan cerca que juraban escuchar los latidos del otro. Colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja de Sakura para bajar por sus hombros, hasta su cuello, desprendiéndola de la túnica blanca que, era lo único que ahora llevaba puesto, dejándola a su merced.

.

Tan pronto Sasuke la tuvo desnuda frente a él, Sakura atrapó una de sus manos y la alzó con la suya, mirándolas suspendidas en el aire. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de total romanticismo, sin perder de vista su mano unida a la de la pelirosa.

.

Hasta que la perdió de vista y se concentró en mirarla de pies a cabeza. Tan hermosa. Tan sensual y erótica, con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

.

Cuando por fin bajaron las manos sin soltarlas, sus ojos brillaban destellaban de deseo. Los de ella picardía al mirarlo. Comenzaron a acariciarse, él pegándola a su cuerpo, gruñendo al sentir el roce de sus pezones en su pecho.

.

Mientras tanto, Sakura sentía las caricias de Sasuke como una sensación de tranquilidad y calma.

.

- **Quiero que seas mía…mía y de nadie más…** - Sakura jadeó entre una sonrisa, sintiendo la fuerza de su abrazo y lo ardiente de sus besos en su hombro. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, incitándolo a que también su cuello necesitaba atención. Una lluvia de besos le recorrió la clavícula. Sakura, al tener cerrado los ojos debido al placer no se daba cuenta de lo que él hacía hasta que sentía como dejaba de besarla.

.

- **¿Sasu…? -** sus labios sellaron su boca y lo admiró tal cual. Lleno de lujuria y pasión, ojos hambrientos y seductores - **mmhn…**

** .**

El ardiente cuerpo de Sasuke se pegó más al de ella sintiendo los pezones de Sakura ponerse erectos, aumentando el deseo de fundirse con ella.

.

Abandonándose en una pasión enloquecida, totalmente fuera de sí, se dejaron llevar, él comenzando a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Sakura, tomando sus glúteos.

.

_(Sakura pov's)_

_ ._

Deseaba con desesperación que sus calientes manos me quemaran y pedía a gritos que la oscuridad de sus ojos me volvieran presa de ellos. Si era prohibido o no, no me importó.

.

Sin controlar mi respiración, mis senos subían y bajaban de manera irregular, como queriendo decirle que los besara. Todas mis partes estaban sensibles, listas para el roce que él me proporcionaba. Una caricia era un placer inimaginable.

.

- ** S-Sasuke…estoy…** - escuché su risa y supe que era él. La misma persona de la que me enamoré de niña. No habia cambiado.

.

- ** Calma, tenemos toda la noche** - y nuevamente su boca se apoderó de la mía. Su lengua deleitó los rincones más sensibles de mi boca, haciéndome soltar gemidos. Yo solo me detuve a atraerlo de los cabellos para que nunca me soltase.

.

_(End Sakura pov's)_

_ ._

_(Normal pov's)_

_ ._

Tropezaron de manera torpe hasta caer sobre encima de la piel de oso blanco que servía como edredón. Sasuke se agazapó sobre ella, metiéndose en medio de sus piernas para luego inclinarse y nuevamente buscar sus labios desesperadamente.

.

Sakura se pegó a él, enroscando brazos a su cuello y piernas a su cintura, dejándolo sin salida.

.

Dejó de besarla solo para darle más atención a todo su cuerpo. Primero acarició sus pezones dejándolos duros y erguidos, los cuales esperaban su boca con desesperación. Hundió uno de ellos en su boca, succionándolos tal cual bebé.

.

- **A-Aaah… -** soltó a manera de suspiro la pelirosa, tirando de los cabellos negros de Sasuke, incitándolo a que le prestara la misma atención a su pecho derecho. Solo cuando tuvo suficiente de ellos, los liberó dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ellos y su boca.

.

Siguió de largo y solo dando unos cuantos besos húmedos en su vientre, siguió hasta detenerse en el centro de su deseo.

.

Completamente a su merced, Sakura chilló y sus ojos se inundaron de placer al sentir tan solo el aliento de Sasuke cerca de aquella parte carnoso, la más sensible de su intimidad, ya humedecido por el placer.

.

- ** E-estas…tan mojada**… - dijo el sumergiendo su lengua, primero suavemente, sintiendo los espasmos de la chica sobre él - **me gusta tu sabor… -** elogió él, provocando la vergüenza en ella.

.

- **¿Q-Que cosas dic…? ¡Aah!** - la cayó de golpe ante el placer.

.

Sasuke alzó un poco el rostro pero sin dejar de complacerla. No podía dejar de mirarla. Su boca abierta buscando mas aire que pudiese contener lo que estaba sintiendo. Ver su dulce rostro deformando de excitación, se veía tan hermosa, así, con su cuerpo perlado depurando la pasión que sentía. Su piel tan cremosa.

.

Sakura estaba por venirse. El movimiento de su cuerpo se lo decía. Quería sentir a Sasuke más, sentirlo rozar su vientre. El calor se hacia insoportable.

.

- ** N-no es justo…** - se quejó ella - **quiero tocarte igual…** - el moreno soltó una pequeña risa, levantándose un poco solo para darle un beso. Sakura pudo saborear su propio saber en los labios de él. Y le fascinó. La excitó aún más.

.

- **Aún no -** rió el -**quiero ver que sientes cuando hago esto -** y tras decir eso introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de la pelirosa. Invadió su ser, tortuosamente, primero uno, luego dos dedos. Sakura arqueó la espalda sintiendo el cielo venirse sobre ella.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke… ¡a-ahí no, ah!** - se mordió con fuerza el labio casi haciéndolo sangrar.

.

Aquella actitud en ella lo hizo encenderse aún más. Casi que sentía que su pene iba a explotar. Casi no se podía contener, deseaba poseerla, hacerla suya, entregar todo aunque fuese solo esa única vez. Demostrarle que el amor que sentía por ella era real y que era tan intenso que nunca desaparecería.

.

- ** Sakura… -** gruñó cuando la sintió venirse. Sakura se desvaneció, dejando caer la espalda a libertad con la respiración agitada. Él continuó besándole la entre pierna con besos dulces para calmarla.

.

Pero ella no se rindió, tras recuperarse un poco de la respiración acelerada, ella volvió a suplicarle.

.

- ** S-Sasuke…por favor…** - el muchacho se rindió, él también estaba desbordando de excitación y pensar que esta vez ya no sería solo una fantasía, lo encendió más. Rápidamente se despojo de toda su ropa.

.

- **Está bien** - dijo en un gemido casi ronco. Sakura sonrió, mirándolo con picardía y tras obligarlo a que se acostara de espaldas, ella comenzó.

.

Primero fueron sus labios, luego su cuello el cual se esmeró en marcar como suyo con suculentos besos. Prosiguió a su pecho. Sasuke se estremeció sintiendo los pezones de ella rozarle a medida que bajaba cada vez más.

.

La deseaba tanto.

.

Ella por su parte estaba llena de pasión. Verlo así, jadeando le hizo recordar la vez en la que lo sorprendió en el río que, aunque él no se dio cuenta, ella se excitó, viéndolo darse placer el mismo. Susurrando su nombre. Recordarlo la hizo casi venirse nuevamente.

.

- ** A-ah…Sakura… ¡a-ah!** - ella continuó con su labor hasta que llegó al símbolo de si excitación. Tan firme y duro, apuntando al cielo -** n-no tienes que hacerlo si no… ¡A-ah! -** tal fue su sorpresa al sentir la mano de Sakura tomar su pene con dulzura, meneándolo un poco. Estaba tan sensible, tan contenido, que una simple caricia le dio un inimaginable placer.

.

Solo cuando pensó que no habría otra cosa que le pudiese sorprender, Sakura, con la timidez propia de su primera vez, se acercó a su miembro y una vez teniéndolo de frente, lo comenzó a lamer con suavidad.

.

Bufidos irregulares salieron de la boca del muchacho, cada vez más fuertes y constantes.

.

Ella empezó con la punta del glande, luego, con la línea que dibujaban sus labios lo apretó y su lengua hizo lo suyo meneándose alrededor de este causándole un doble placer. Hacía juegos con él, y al resto de su longitud le daba la misma atención al acariciarlo.

.

Sentía que iba a explotar ahí mismo. Tanto placer retenido por tantos años, no dejaría que terminara de esa manera, él quería llevarla a más, asi que, sin esperar a venirse, se levantó, la tomó del brazo y la colocó debajo de él, sorprendiéndola.

.

- ** Sa-Sasuke…**

** .**

**- Sé mía, ahora…por favor…** - a Sakura la invadió la ternura. Terminó por inclinarse a él para besar sus labios con amor. Él correspondió de la misma manera, besándole la frente, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios que le pertenecían.

.

Siendo él quien la llevó sobre la marcha, tomó su miembro palpitante por estar dentro de ella y lentamente comenzó a invadirla. Sakura, en acto reflejo, tembló, sintiendo latigazos sintiendo su tierna piel abrirse ante tal tamaño.

.

- ** A-Auu… -** inmediatamente él se detuvo, viéndola a los ojos con miedo de haberla herido.

.

- **¿E-Estas bien? ¿te hice daño?** - le preguntó besándola desesperadamente por todos lados.

.

- ** D-duele…un poco** - ella rió aunque por dentro pensaba que si apenas sentía ese dolor como algo pequeño, que sería cuando lo tuviese completamente dentro.

.

- ** Puedo parar si quieres**

** .**

**- N-no…está bien** - lo abrazó, atrayéndolo para besarlo **- te quiero…te quiero ya…te necesito**… - antes tales palabras, la pasión volvió al cuerpo de Sasuke, asintiendo con torpeza. Era inexperto pero no significaba que no tuviera cuidado.

.

A medida que iba introduciéndolo más, Sakura sentía su piel desgarrarse.

.

- ** Abrázame -** le dijo él como medio para calmarla. Ella obedeció casi por instinto, sintiéndose cada vez más llena de él, hasta que finalmente tembló al sentirlo completamente -** u-ugh…**

** .**

**- V-ve lento…** - él estaba para complacerla.

.

Inicio un vaivén. Cada vez que entraba y salía, hacia fricción con la tierna carne de Sakura, hasta que poco a poco fue sacándole suspiros sensuales. Cuando se hubo acostumbrando, el muchacho la alzó tomándola por los muslos para que prácticamente se sentara sobre sus caderas. Él quedó sentado, con las piernas de ella alrededor, haciendo más fácil la penetración.

.

Continuó empujando, esta vez con más fuerza tras ver el dolor desaparecer de ella.

.

- **A-Ah…Sasuke**… - la escuchó acelerar sus gemidos hasta que sintió como sus músculos se contraían aprisionando su miembro al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo le anunciaba que su orgasmo, desencadenando también el suyo.

.

- **¡Sakura!** - Tras escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, abrazándolo con fuerza. El aliento de Sasuke golpeaba su cuello y rápidamente sus manos acariciaron su espalda acalorada, haciendo cosquillas.

.

Les brillaron los ojos, con ese brillo complaciente de sentirse felices y satisfechos. Sakura tuvo el valor.

.

- ** Te amo…** - musitó cerca de su oído - **te amo tanto… -** el muchacho permaneció quieto. Las palabras lo dejaron inmóvil y su corazón se vio invadido por el amor hacia ella.

.

- ** Yo también…** - Sakura, al estar encima de él, tuvo que bajar la cabeza para tomarse con el rostro de Sasuke, quien la miraba embelesado **- te he amado desde siempre…** - bajó el rostro sintiéndose apenado, no por la situación en la que estaban, sino por el hecho de no habérselo dicho antes.

.

- ** Shh…no digas nada -** dijo ella entre risas mientras le daba un fugaz beso - **¿te hice sufrir no?** - bromeó. El pelinegro rió.

.

- **Me lo merecía**

** .**

**- Si, bueno, ahora me lo cobraré** - Sasuke se dio cuenta muy tarde del brillo perverso en los ojos de la pelirosa. Ella lo habia recostado de golpe, quedando ella encima de sus caderas. Sakura comenzó a moverse de manera sensual, moviendo su pelvis adelante y atrás, rozando su trasero al miembro de él.

.

- **Sa-Sakura… ¿q-que…? ¡Ah, maldición! -** sentía que el aire le escaseaba en los pulmones. Rápidamente, Sakura fue 'en su auxilio', besándolo, transmitiéndole su respiración mientras luchaban a seducirse con la mirada.

.

Sakura se incorporó nuevamente sobre él tras ese pasional beso.

.

Para Sasuke fue una tortura, sentir como Sakura estaba encima de su miembro meneándose, apretándolo con fuerza. Cuando ella levantó las caderas al no poder soportar más, él supo que era nuevamente el momento. Estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo.

.

- **Pero antes…** - Sasuke casi sufre un paro al verla moverse más, viendo como buscaba algo debajo de la piel de oso.

.

Las plumas aparecieron. Sasuke lo reconoció al instante, era el penacho que ahora le pertenecía a Sakura.

.

- **¿Q-Que haces…? -** preguntó viéndola fijándoselo al cabello con firmeza.

.

- ** Yo mando ahora, joven Uchiha** - él hizo una mueca de falso temor, suspirando aliviado finalmente puesto que ya no podía esperar más.

.

Sakura se sostuvo del pecho de Sasuke y empujó fuerte, embistiéndose ella misma. Estaba tan estrecha, quería tomarla y llevar el control pero la dejó, las fuerzas le fallarían de todos modos ante el placer que nublaba todo en él.

.

Ella respiró, gimió y comenzó a casi maullar diciendo su nombre.

.

- **¡Sa-Sasuke…!**

** .**

- **N-no aprietes t-tanto… ¡Ah!** - pidió aunque en el tono en el lo habia dicho parecía mentirle. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

.

Subía y baja, Sasuke no tardó en colocar sus manos temblorosas en las caderas de ella, haciendo más marcado el vaivén. A ella no le importó, estaba tan llena de excitación, pero sentía que necesitaba más atención en sus pechos, asi que, sin dejar de arremeter, tomó una de las manos de Sasuke, y la guió a sus pechos.

.

- ** Aquí…ah…** - lo dejó hacer, sintiendo lo ásperas que están eran, quizá debiéndose al los arduos trabajos en la tribu.

.

Lo miró con astucia, los años y el trabajo rudo le habia sentado bien y se rió con perversión al ver que él finalmente era suyo.

.

- ** Sa-Sakura…estoy apunto**… - ella lo sintió y aceleró más, yendo y viniendo, adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo. Gimieron con más fuerza y cuando sintió que él se vaciaba en su interior, los ojos se le pusieron casi en blanco mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer. Ella solo pudo atinar a cerrar las piernas para mantenerlo dentro suyo y que no saliera todavía -**¡Sakura!** - ella terminó de lanzar una sonrisa al aire para luego caer encima de él quien apenas y pudo abrazarla por la cintura debido a sus escasas fuerzas ahora.

.

- **E-eso fue…** - Sasuke rió.

.

- ** Si, lo sé… -** apartó unas cuantas plumas rebeldes del penacho y la besó sintiendo aun la excitación en su respiración -** te amo Sakura**

** .**

**- Entonces nunca me dejes…** - él la miró y sonrió

.

- **Nunca**

** .**

**- ¿Y ahora si cumplirás tu promesa? -** la pelirosa lo miró con ojos de enamorada y tras eso lo entendió perfectamente. Únicamente la besó, tomándolo por sorpresa -** ¿y eso porqué?**

** .**

- **Porque cuando dos personas se hacen la promesa de estar juntos, se besan ¿no? -** tal y como ella le habia dicho aquella vez. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, asintiendo obediente como niña pequeña.

.

_Si un día te quise, hoy te quiero más._

_Si hoy puedo besarte con ternura, es que estoy convencido, que hoy te amo, bajo la sombra de la noche fría._

**_Raúl T._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

* * *

_Tadán! Ha sido todo. Mi segundo lemon, creo que mejor que el primero xD bueno eso creo yo. _

_En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque salió un poco cuchi al principio, me costó un poco, casi no estoy acostumbrada a 'pequeñas historias' hahaha cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado para un One-Shot, asi que lo tuve que convertir a Two-Shot como se habrán dado cuenta hahahha. En fin, me divertí haciendolo, creo que haré más así :_

_Besos a mis chicas de Naruto (Parejas Cannon), mis días son mejores gracias a ustedes! :)_

_Nos vemos!_

_JA NE!_


End file.
